Four Years Later
by hezzy76
Summary: This is a short I think story about where Cassie is Four Years after the Circle defeats Black John
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the secret circle I just love the magical world and interesting characters that LJ Smith created.

Xoxo H

As I stood on the bluff watching the waves I thought back to the first time I stood out here four years ago. The waves were menacing and speaking to me in a language I was just learning how to understand. Four years ago we had moved to this, what I thought back then, ugly house in a very strange town. Four years ago I had been in a world of wonder and world of fear. Not certain of what I was or who was only to learn of the power within me and the beauty of all things around me. As I thought back to my first weeks here and the harassment I had suffered at the hands of Faye, one moment stuck out. A brown arm reaching in front of me, protecting me from my tormentors. That same arm that wrapped around me the night my Grandmother died. That same arm that I found refuge in the night the evil shadowy spirit of Black John had tried to take over my already fragile mind. That same arm that let go of the back of the seat I was riding in when I broke his heart. The same arm that provided a shelter as lightning stuck and trees fell all around us. That same arm I had found the comfort and solstice in that I now longed for.

As I watched the sun glistened waves dance, I couldn't get the image of his face out of my mind- the dark hair that was usually spiked with grease from working on his car for hours, the coolness of the expression on his perfectly sculptured face and the deep thought that rested in those mahogany eyes that could always put me in trance. I couldn't believe that four years had passed since I had seen his face. The night he left was what the start of the downfall for me and Adam. I knew I loved them both and I knew Adam had it worse with the thing with Diana and then the fact that the silver cord had connected him to Scarlett too. It was too much for any relationship to handle. "What about the cord?" Adam had asked when I told him I couldn't do this anymore. "I think it's only there to connect our generation of the Circle" I said. "Some segments will be stronger between certain people because the relationships, friendships are never the same between different people". "What about Nick?" Adam had asked "do you love him?" Adam had gotten bold all of a sudden. I didn't want to answer him and I didn't have to "Nick left". Was all I could say before I walked away leaving Adam alone on the beach.

I thought about Nick often over the past few years. My heart was wherever he was he just didn't know it. I especially thought about Nick this morning as he had promised me four years that he would always be there when I needed someone and with my mother passing away last night, I really needed him. Sure the girls and the Henderson brothers came to stay with me when I got the call about the car accident at 10PM the night before but they weren't Nick. I was hugged and I was held by the members of the Club but it wasn't the same as when Nick held me that night four years. I cried on his shoulder and knew that he was something special. Wanting to love him not realizing I already had. It was fours years later and I still had the same fire burn within me whenever I thought of him. Nick understood me in a way that no else could. He followed my train of thought, he stood by my ideas and decisions even if he was the only one standing with me. Back then I thought that he still loved me even after Adam and I got together, but he left New Salem and hadn't been back since. No letter, no phone call and no forwarding address. The night he walked away from a gathering of the Circle, I was worried about him but too scared to go to house so I went home. When I got into my bedroom that night there was a single piece of clear calcite, Nick's working stone, on my pillow and I knew he was gone.

As I stood here on the bluff I took that stone out of my pocket and held it close to my heart as I often did over the years since Nick left. Sky and sea bring him to me I started to say but stopped myself. I wasn't going to use magic on him. If Nick was going to come back it would be on his own accord. It would be because he wanted to come back. Not having any sign from him over the past four years, I had long since accepted the fact that he would just remain a memory and that there would be a piece of my heart that was forever missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all are liking it so far. Here's where you guys come in- do you guys want the cassie and nick reunion to be an easy one or a hard one? Review please!**

**Xoxo H**

**I don't own the Secret Circle.**

It had been just about a month since I buried my mother and I felt utterly alone. The Club, especially Diana, had been really great and supported me so much throughout the weeks after her death. Coming by to check on me, bringing me some calming tea, the Henderson brothers even brought me flowers that were in an empty pipe bomb case as a vase. I was very fortunate to have the people I had in my life, however, I was missing him more and more over the last few weeks. I still felt he was the only one who got me though it was so long ago since I last laid eyes on him. It was after we had defeated Scarlett and Black John the second time. Nick was the only one that believed me when I said I knew where they were and how to defeat them. He was the only one who trusted me when I pleaded with the Circle "The time to move against them is now". "its just too dangerous" Diana had said apologetically and of course Adam had sided with her "Im sorry Cassie but I have to agree with Diana" his eyes looking silvery in the moonlight. "what else is new" I had mumbled and ran off. Nick had followed me "hey you really think this is our last shot?" he asked earnestly his mahogany eyes trusting. Nick had always trusted my sight "yes" I said smpliy. "alright then lets go" he said taking my hand, the feel of the electricity that flowed from his fingers into mine was starling. We headed for the abandoned science building at the school. Sure enough my sister, Scarlett and my father, Black John were waiting for us. "Only two of you?" Scarlett laughed "that's plenty" Nick said taking my hand. We started chanting a spell in latin from my father's book of shadows that I possessed. All of a sudden Scarlett's face started turning red and blistering and she was shrieking it was like she being burned from the inside out. She fell to the ground in a pile of ash and soot that smelled like a mixture of burning popcorn and smoldering rubber. "NO" my father bellowed. Then he too burned to the ground. His spirit looked like it was about to escape and nick grabbed a beaker that was on a shelf and encapsuled the spirit of Black John. I was dumbfounded by what had happened and I must have been on the verge of losing it. "Cassie, its over. Its ok" he had said taking me into his arms. He just held me and let me cry over his cotton clad shoulder. When I finally broke free we went back to the beach to find the others. Adam had looked very cross "where have you two been?" he said with jealousy in his voice. "we got them" Nick said proudly holding up the container of beetles, bugs and snakes that was the spirit of Black John. "what is that?" Diana asked "it's the sprit of my father" I said with no emotion. Adam came over to me and took me in his arms "I am so sorry I doubted you" he said and he tried to kiss me but I just turned away. I was scanning the group for Nick but he was gone and that was the last time I had seen him.

I sighed and stared back over the bluff. Watching the sea melt with the sky, that was turning an array of colors from the setting sun. Soon it would be nightfall and that was always the hardest time for me. During the day I was busy in the garden and my job at the local florist. At night was when the dreams would come and it would always be the same dream. I would be standing on the bluff saying _sky and see keep harm from me, earth and fire bring my desire_ and all of a sudden I would see a familiar dark figure heading down the beach. "Nick Nick" I would holler but he never heard me. I would run down the bluff and onto to the sandy beach and he kept walking. I would run after him with all the energy I had and I could never catch up to him. It was like I was running in place. He would keep moving further away from and I would stay in the same place. I would yell for him until I went horse, tears streaming from my stinging eyes. I would wake up covered in sweat and crying. I would try everything to stay awake but nothing could stop the dream from coming. For four years I would have that dream. For four years I cried silently wanting to make things right, yearning to have him back in my life. I wiped a tear that had fallen from my face and headed towards the house.

Being in this big empty house was not easy. At one point I thought of leaving too but the memory of my grandmother telling me that we were the strongest and that it was my destiny to be here in New Salem with my circle, made me resolved in the fact that there is where I would stay. I had told once told Nick that I was going to have to live a life of single blessedness. I smiled remembering the peel of laughter that came from him when I said that. I quickly frowned. It didn't bother me that I was single, what bothered me was how empty I felt. How abandoned I felt by my mother, my grandmother and even Nick. I was digging through the refiridgerator looking for something to make myself for dinner when the phone rang "hello?" I answered "Cassie, it's Diana" the voice on the other end said "hey Diana what's going on?" I asked. "in all the craziness the past few weeks we forgot the first full moon is tonight" she said. "what time?" I asked not even having to ask what that meant. I knew there would be a ceremony. "In an hour" Diana answered. "Ok I will be there" I said. "Hey Cassie, you alright?" Diana asked sensing the pain in my voice "Im hanging in, just thinking too much" I admitted. "Well tonight's ceremony will be perfect for you" she said and I could envision a sympathetic smile crossing her face. "thank Diana Ill see you in an hour" I said hanging up the phone. I went upstairs and cleaned myself up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put on a pair of jeans, a tank top and a pale blue hoodie. I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my brown hair. The girl staring at me looked so different than she had a few months ago. Back then she had full pink cheeks and lips and her big blue eyes had a sparkle to them. Today her face looked pale and thin, her lips were in a straight line no smile seemed to be anywhere in their midst, her eyes were the most startling. They were a crystal blue with light purple bags under them and there was no luster to them. They looked lost and I felt lost. I finished brushing my hair and let it fall to my shoulders. I headed down stairs and headed back outside. I walked down the bluff to the beach and headed south to where my friends would be.

When I reached the group there was fire blazing and everyone was just hanging out. I said my hellos and went over to talk to Diana who was sitting with Adam holding his hand. Seeing how happy they were made me happy and I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw them together. I remember the day that Diana came over to tell me that her and Adam had gotten together. It wasn't long after Nick left and I was sitting on the beach listening to the sea speak to me. "cassie" she said carefully "Hi Diana" I smiled. "can I talk to you about something?" she asked nervously "sure. Sit with me" I said gesturing her to the sand. She sat down and said "I still love adam". "I know that" I said smiling "and he still loves me" she said softly "I know that too" I whispered. "Would it be weird for you if we got back together?" she asked softly and I couldn't help but laugh "what's so funny?" she asked her green eyes narrowing. "Diana, you and Adam belong together. You don't need to ask my permission" I smirked and I hugged her "go to him" I urged. She hugged me again "thanks cassie you're the best" she said running off.

I walked over to them and gave them both a hug. "How you holding up?" Adam said "Eh I have my good days and my bad days" I admitted. "well hopefully this day will be a good day this is a special full moon ceremony we are having tonight just for you" Diana said putting her arm around me and leading me toward the fire. When everyone was gathered around the fire Diana started "this ceremony is going to be different as we do not form a circle for this ceremony. We stand in a straight line at the shore, our arms spread out and we look up at the moon and each person offers up whatever burdens them to Mother Moon" she said with an encouraging look on her face "mother Moon is supposed to take your burdens away and turn them into something positive" she finished. Everyone was smiling. We all could use this I thought too bad this wasn't done years ago I giggled to myself. Everyone started taking their place at the shore line. I was in the middle of the line between Laurel and Melanie. Diana started "Mother Moon I offer up to you my relationship with my father" "Mother moon I offer up to you my grandmother's health" Adam said "Mother Moon I offer up to my love life or lack thereof" Faye said "mother moon I offer up to you the grief I still have over the death of Kori" Chris said "I offer up to you the pain in my mother's eyes" doug said solemnly "Mother Moon I offer up to you the poverty in the world" laurel said. It was my turn I sucked in a breath looked up at the glowing moon "Mother Moon I offer to you the feeling s of loneliness and abandonment that I just cant get passed" and a few tears escaped my eyes. "Mother Moon I offer to you my struggles in college" Melanie said "Mother moon I offer to you the tension between my parents" Deborah said "Mother moon I offer to you the ugliness in peoples' hearts" Suzan said and finally Sean said "Mother moon I offer to you my father's depression". The atmosphere lifted a little and I started to feel relieve until I heard "Mother Moon I offer to you the anger, resentment and jealousy that has plagued me for as long as I can remember" the moon shone even brighter than before and I gasped at the velvety huskiness of that very familiar voice. It belonged to Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all are liking it so far! Im such a Nick/Cassie book shipper its not even funny lol **

**Review please!**

**I don't own the secret circle**

I froze. I couldn't move. I have been secretly waiting for him to come back and he was here and I couldn't handle it. I fell off that edge I was standing on the minute I heard his voice. "Welcome home Nick" Diana said softly walking over to him and giving him a hug. I saw her smile at me from over his shoulder like she knew my secret. I saw everyone start to crowd around him and I took advantage of it and just ran. I ran up the beach toward Number Twelve. Burning tears pouring out of my eyes like a vicious rainstorm. When I finally got through my front door I slumped over my back against the door and I was sobbing and panting. I let myself cry it out. I hadn't cried like this ever. I went upstairs still crying, and drew myself a bath. I got into the tub, let the warm, floral scented water engulf my frail body and I continued to cry. I released the feeling of loss over my mother, the guilt over not knowing my grandmother as well as I wanted to, the deaths of my father and my sister which affected in a way I was even shocked by and I cried over Nick. I cried out of regret, of loss, of pain, of longing for his return, of not being able to face him even though I wanted to run to him, I cried over how I thought he felt about me and I cried because I loved him so much it hurt. I sat in that tub for so long my skin was wrinkly and puckered. I wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and went into my room. I threw on a pair sweats and an old t-shirt and climbed into bed. My window was open and I could feel the breeze making its way through the screen carrying the voices of the sea to me. _Go to him _the sea whispered. _Go to him _it urged. I got up and looked out the window and listened intently and I heard the words of my grandmother _there's nothing frightening in the dark if you just face it_. I needed to face him. Everything inside of me and even the elements were telling me I needed to go to him, to face whatever was going to come my way. If he couldn't forgive me I could handle that, if he hated me I could handle that too at least I would know where I stood with him.

I headed downstairs and went outside. The night air was crisp and invigorating. The moon was so bright and the light it cast made the sea sparkle. I looked up admiring Mother Moon and it looked like she was smiling at me. I smiled back and she shone a moon beam down. I followed the stream of light down onto the beach and watch the light engulf a dark figure sitting on the rocks at the shoreline, just below my house at Number Twelve. I didn't need a good look to know that was Nick, the glow of his cigarette gave him away. I didn't call out to him like I had in my dreams. I just headed down the path and down to the beach.

When I got to him I could tell he heard my footsteps by the tension that came to his shoulders and the deep breath I heard him take but he didn't turn toward me. He just kept staring out onto the ocean. I watched him for a little while admiring the way the moonlight made his hair shine a metallic black, the broadness of his shoulders and the strength of his hands. I turned around my back to him. I couldn't watch him anymore and I couldn't leave. I was torn. Now that I had him here the years of practicing what I was going to say to him was gone. The enigma of the reunion I had hoped for was gone. Usually things with Nick were easy, well once he had agreed to go that Halloween dance with me junior year they were. I couldn't believe how this was. Four years of emotions, four years off loss, four years of missing him, needing him and loving him though he didn't know any of those things. I was about to walk away when I felt him come up behind me "hey don't go" he said softly. I turned around and gasped I wasn't expecting him to be so close to me. "hi" was all I could get out. "hi" he said standing nervously with his hands in his pockets his mahogany eyes had a look of caution in them and I didn't understand why. "I'm glad you are OK" I said. He shrugged "I wouldn't say I'm ok but I'm managing" he admitted looking down at his feet. "I know what you mean" I agreed quietly. "I talked to Diana" nick said softly and I looked down "she told me that you haven't had it easy the past four years especially the last few weeks". I felt the tears start to trickle down slowly and I looked up at him "that's an understatement" I choked out. "I'm so sorry Cassie" he said taking me in his arms and the waterworks came. I cried in his arms for I don't know how long and he just held me stroking my back letting me get it out. I felt like I did the night my grandmother passed away. I had needed someone to hold on for so long and to have him here after all this time I was relieved. I finally calmed down and pulled away. "It's going to be ok Cassie" he said and I wanted to believe him but I didn't know if I could. I sat down on the rocks and he sat down next to me "why did you leave?" I asked softly. He looked down and rubbed his forehead "too much loss here I had to leave it all behind and start over" he said honestly. I had nothing to say to that because where Nick concerned his life had been nothing but loss. "how did that work out for you?" I asked really wanting to know "I'm back here aren't i?" he smiled a wry smile "good point" I smiled. "so why did you come back? Why now?" I asked seriously "for you" he said simply. I was shocked. "what do you mean for me?" I asked trying to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. "well the night I left four years ago I spelled my favorite piece of calcite and left it on your pillow so that if you were ever holding it and needed me I would be able to sense it and come to you if I needed to" he admitted. "you what?" I was astonished Nick hated magic. "I promised you I would always be here when you needed someone so I did that spell so I could keep my word" he said and I could tell he was remembering the night he asked me to be with him. I stood up and faced him "then where have you been the past four years?" I said angrily he was about to say something but I wasn't finished "dealing with what we did to my father and sister, breaking up with Adam, losing my mother. I needed you and you weren't here." I was crying and I calmed myself quickly "I'm sorry I shouldn't be putting that on you. After things ended with us I have no right expecting things like that of you" I said. "I want to be here for you" Nick said softly. "that's why I'm here. I sensed something from the stone a few weeks ago and finally called Deborah yesterday to see what was up and she told me about your mom and I had to come to you. To make sure you are ok. To let you know I never forgot about my promise." He took my hand and I let my fingers intertwine with his and it felt incredible. The electric current was stronger than ever and that longing I had for him was pulsating through my entire body "I thought about you constantly over the past four years. I missed you incredibly" I admitted looking down too scared to see his reaction. "cassie" he whispered and I looked up those mahogany eyes had softened along with the rest of his face "not a day went by that I didn't think of you". I sucked in a breath and I started to feel the wetness come to my eyes "then what took you so long" I said in barely a whisper. "When I heard that you and Conant broke up I knew I needed to give you time to heal. To find out for yourself how strong you really are" he answered quietly "I needed to give myself time too to sort some things out on my own" . I fought back tears that were still trying to escape "how long are you staying?" I asked quietly. "as long as you want me" he replied in barely a whisper. "nick" I gasped softly. He hadn't said need he had said want. There was never a part of me that didn't want Nick. I lifted my hand to his cheek and he nuzzled into my touch. He put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him and dropped his head so our foreheads were touching. I knew what was about to happen but I wasn't prepared. He titled his head to the side and kissed me. It was soft and warm and backed with so much more electricity then I remembered. Our lips moved together, not skipping a beat was the most sensual thing I ever experienced. When the kiss finally broke I was flushed and he was smiling. No coldness was left on his face. "I've been waiting four years for that" I admitted with a shy smile on my face. His eyes widened and for Nick that meant he was surprised "yeah?" he smiled. I nodded. "me too" he whispered pulling me in for another kiss. This kiss was different. I lost all abandoned with this kiss. I let four years of wanting him here. Of needing him here, of missing him into this kiss. I entangled my fingers in his hair, I couldn't get enough of his mouth being on mine then something inside me snapped. I pushed him off of me, angry tears streaming out of my already sore eyes and started walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know the ending of chapter three was definitely like WTF hope you like what happens next**

**Xoxo**

**H**

**I don't own the Secret Circle.**

"Cassie" he said grabbing my arm I shrugged him off and he followed me up the bluff "what's wrong?" he finally asked when I reached the kitchen door. He grabbed my arm again to stop me from going inside and I turned to face him "Four years Nick. You've been gone for four years. That's fourteen hundred and sixty days of not knowing where you were or if you were ok. That's 35,000 hours of thinking about you and over 2 million minutes of missing you and wanting you here so bad it hurt" I cried angrily. "Cassie" Nick said taking both my hands his dark eyes filled with regret "The more the time passed and the more distance I gave myself from this place, the more I thought about you. The more I wanted nothing more but to be here for you, with you" he said softly. I sucked in a breath the tears calming "you shouldn't have left" I whispered. "honestly, if I hadn't left that night after we defeated Black John and Scarlett and you went right to Adam, right then and there would you have been ready?" he questioned. "Ready for what?" I asked curiously the words barely coming out of my mouth. He looked deep into eyes and I could swear he could see my soul he lifted my chin and answered "for me, for us, for this" and he kissed me again softly. I thought for a moment and said "no you're probably right but still you shouldn't have left". "Don't you get it Cassie? I had to leave. I couldn't stand another minute of loving you knowing that you loved him and not me. It was just too hard" Nick blurted out. He looked down and stared at the ground, I could tell he felt he said too much. Nick was never one to speak his true feelings. He was really good at hiding them behind his cool façade. I was stunned at what he said and I was careful at the use of my words in my response in fear of him shutting down again. "Nick why do you think the last four years were so hard for me?" I asked cautiously. "I don't know because of the loss I guess" he said still staring at the ground. "That's part of it" I said "but what made it really hard was the night when we defeated my father and my sister. That night you stood by me when everyone else including Adam didn't. You held me in the science building and told me it was going to be ok. You offered me more in five minutes than anyone has in my entire life. So when we got back and Adam hugged me I was looking over his shoulder searching for you. I realized in that moment that I didn't belong in his arms, I belonged in yours" I admitted.

I looked up at his chiseled face and I saw something I had never seen his mahogany eyes that were so full of love, tears were forming but had not yet fallen. "Cassie" he said taking my face in his strong hands "I promise from this moment on I will never leave you again" I nodded tears forming in my own eyes. I couldn't speak. I was just taking in his promise and the earnest tone in his voice. "So what do you say Cassie?" he asked closing the space between us "let's you and me do this again and do it right this time" he said softly. "OK" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth which sometimes still didn't work right. "really?" he whispered smiling wrapping is arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck "no running away this time" I smiled. "never" he said softly and kissed me. The kiss started out slow and sweet. His mouth was warm and his touch loving. The way he rubbed the back of my neck when we kissed sent shockwaves through my entire body. I entangled my fingers is his thick dark hair and kissed him back surrendering to the kiss, to him. When we finally broke the kiss he pulled me into his chest and hugged me. I soaked in the scent of cigarettes and musk. "I'm so happy you are back" I said yawning. "I'm happy you were still here" he said kissing my cheek " it's late and you look exhausted I should get going and you should get some sleep cause you and I are doing something tomorrow we have never done before" he smiled slyly. "Oh? What's that?" I asked curiously smiling back. Four years later, and his smile was still contagious. "I'm taking you out on a date tomorrow night" he smiled still holding onto my waist. "A real date?" I smiled pretending to be in shock "will there be flowers? There better be flowers" I teased. He laughed his belly laugh that I missed so much and said "Cassie you can have anything you want". I smiled because I finally had what I wanted for four years. I had Nick here with me and I was never going to let him go not even for a night. "Anything?" I asked smiling. He nodded raising an eyebrow. "Don't go" I whispered nervously biting my lower lip. His eyes widened "what?" he whispered disbelieving what I was asking him. "Nick please stay with me" I was practically begging but not for what he was thinking. "Awe Cassie we shouldn't rush things we have plenty of time for that" he said softly. "I wasn't talking about THAT you pervert" I giggled. " Seriously though, this night has been just so" I paused trying to think of the right words not knowing if there were really words that could articulate what I wanted to say so I just kept it simple "well, I have waited for you for this for so long , I just don't want this night to end". He hugged me and said in barely a whisper "then it doesn't have to". He opened the door and walked inside leading me by the hand. I locked the door behind me and he led me upstairs to my bedroom.

When we got upstairs I went to turn on the light "we don't need that" he said smiling walking over to the dresser by the window. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. "I want to show you something" he whispered as he took a candle from my dresser. I watched him as a smile crept across his face and he stared at the candle, his dark eyes deep in thought. All of a sudden the wick ignited into a strong flame. "Nick you used magic" I said shocked. He shrugged "yeah I've been practicing for a while" he admitted. "I thought you hated magic" I questioned. "Not as much as I used to it led me back to you didn't it?" he smiled taking me in his arms. I looked up at him, quickly getting lost in his mahogany eyes "was it magic or was it destiny?" I whispered. "Either way, I'm not questioning it" he said softly and kissed me tenderly. He pulled back quietly, let go of my hand and laid on my bed with his hands behind his head. I climbed onto the bed and cuddled close to him, resting my head on his chest. He released an arm from the back of his head, put it around me and started stroking my hair. I felt safe, protected and relaxed in his arms. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was home, with me, where he belonged. I smiled at the thought and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the secret circle. I love Cassie and Nick! **

I woke up the next morning and when I rolled over to cuddle closer to Nick, there was no one there. Pain hit my heart and I started to panic. Last night seemed so real it couldn't have been a dream I thought to myself. In that instant I felt empty and sad again. I groaned, got out of bed and headed downstairs. As I started to get closer to the first floor I smelled bacon and fresh bread. I headed into the kitchen to see Diana frying some eggs over the stove.

"Good morning Cassie" she said smiling.

"Hi Diana. What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered.

"I let her in" a husky voice said from behind me and I turned around to see Nick. Relief washed over me as reality hit. This was real. Last night was real and Nick was in deed home. I smiled and walked over to him he pulled me close to him and hugged me tight.

"You're really here" I said softly into his chest.

"What did you think you were dreaming?" he teased.

"Actually yeah" I smiled "though dreams usually are better than reality" I teased back.

"Let's see if you still think that after tonight" he smiled.

"Game on" I said leaning up and pressing my lips to his.

"Alright you two breakfast is ready come eat" Diana said in a motherly way and we all headed into the dining room. There were eggs, bacon and fresh rolls with sweet butter.

"This looks amazing Diana, how long have you been here?" I asked curiously.

"Eight as planned. Aren't you forgetting Cassie its jam day" she said smiling. I just shrugged because I did forget. Diana and I had plans to harvest the rest of the raspberries and blackberries from my garden and make jams and pie fillings.

"Cut her some slack Diana, it was a long night" Nick teased. Her eyes narrowed and she gave me a disapproving look.

"So Nick I was thinking we would have a meeting and a welcome home celebration tonight. That way you can tell what you were up to the past four years" Diana said and Nick shook his head. He was always very comfortable being on the outskirts of the circle and hated being the center of attention.

"Well can you at least tell us what you did with Black John's spirit?" Diana pleaded.

"I can do that but not tonight" Nick said smiling at me. Diana looked at me funny.

"Nick is taking me on our first real date" I said trying not to sound overly excited.

"Then we can have a short meeting tomorrow and Nick we are celebrating so don't bother protesting" she smiled.

"Fine" he scowled and I laughed. The look on his face was adorable the way his lower lip curled up into a fake pout. I had never seen him like this before especially in front of other people. We ate in silence after that. The food was delicious and the company even better. I had my two favorite people, Nick and Diana, in one place and I couldn't be more thrilled. When we finished I helped Diana clear the table and followed her into the kitchen, Nick in tow. We did the dishes and Diana started a fire in the hearth that was in the kitchen.

"I got to go" Nick said pulling me close, kissing me softly. He let his lips linger on mine. "ill see you at 7" he said softly kissing me again "I can't wait" I whispered and this time it was me who leaned in and kissed him forgetting we had an audience until I heard Diana giggle. "see you later" I laughed. As he disappeared out the back the door he called over his shoulder "bye Diana" "bye nick" she called back and with that he was gone.

"Cassie Bake you tell me everything!" Diana squealed the minute Nick closed the door behind him. "Well, we talked and we are going on a date tonight" I smiled.

"So you aren't going to tell me what happened?" she asked with a hurt look on her face.

"Let's just say it was a very emotional night for both of us that resulted in us getting back together" I said trying to stop a big cheesy smile from taking over my face.

"He loves you, you know" she said quietly.

"I know that" I whispered.

"You love him too" she stated.

"with every fiber of my being" I replied softly.

"Does he know that?" she asked.

"I think so" I replied.

"Cassie you need to tell him" she urged.

I smiled "I will when the time is right". She nodded and we headed out the back door to the garden.

It was a bout quarter to four and I was pouring the last batch of jam into jars while Diana was over the stove melting the wax to poor on top to keep the jam fresh when my cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Nick. _Change of plans is 5 too early?_ It read. _5 is fine_ I replied.

"Nick just texted me. He is picking me up at 5" I told Diana.

"That doesn't give you a lot of time to get ready. You go upstairs and get in the bath and I'll finish up here" she said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Of course I am Cassie. You and Nick have been waiting a long time to be together. Go get ready and enjoy your date" she smiled knowing how much tonight meant to me.

"Thank you" I said hugging her and I went upstairs.

I took a nice hot bath filled with lavender and rose buds. Soothing and relaxed and boy did I need to relax. I had gotten nervous all of a sudden and I had no idea why. This was Nick. I was never really uncomfortable around Nick. We always had a good time and we laughed a lot especially when we would tease each other. I missed those days so much and to finally have that back was overwhelming. I wanted tonight to go perfectly.

I was standing at my closet, a fluffy towel wrapped around me trying to figure out what to wear. Nick said nothing about where we were going and I didn't want to be over dressed or underdressed. I was running out of time I needed to decide when Diana appeared next to me taking a few items out of my closet.

"Wear this tank top and this cardigan" she said handing me a white guinea tee and a light blue ¾ sleeved cardigan "and these jeans" she handed me my favorite Abercrombie dark blue boot cut jeans.

I quickly got dressed as Diana rummaged through the bottom of my closet and pulled out a pair of white wedge sandals with a cork bottom.

"These shoes will look nice" she said. I smiled. Diana was so good to me. She really was like my sister the way she took care of me.

"thanks" I said putting a brush through my hair. I decided to let my brown hair air dry to my shoulders revealing the natural waves. I put on a little make up, some lip glass and daubed some essence of roses on my wrists and neck.

Diana put the crescent moon necklace that she had given me at my initiation around my neck. I smiled remembering that night. Remembering the sexless hug Nick gave me and how much had changed since then. I had always been attracted to Nick in the physical sense but who wouldn't be, he was gorgeous. As the time went on and he let me see glimpses of who he really was the attraction became that much stronger but more of an emotional attraction. Nick was a good guy though not many people got to see that side of him. I felt so lucky that he let me in four years ago and even luckier that his walls were still down when it came to me. I was lost in thought when the doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Secret Circle! **

**H**

We headed downstairs and Diana hugged me "Have fun" she smiled and she disappeared into the kitchen to finish up the jam.

I opened the door and I was breathless. Nick looked amazing. His thick dark hair was a little shorter and spiky, his gray t-shirt was tight and showed the contours of his well-toned torso and arms quite nicely and his mahogany eyes were smolder in a way that sent a burning fire throughout my body and he was holding a single daisy. A soft smile brightened his dark, chiseled face and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"wow you look beautiful" he said leaning down and kissing my cheek. The scent of cigarettes and musk was overwhelming.

"you clean up nicely" I smiled taking his hand.

He led me to his car. An old Mustang that he must of finally finished because it resembled the skeleton car that used to live in his garage at Number Two.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see" he smiled taking my hand as he drove. We drove through town, headed toward the bay. Nick pulled into a parking lot at the Marina. He walked around the car and opened my door for me. Nick had always been a gentleman to me but this felt different in a really good way. He led me down the path to a short dock and at the end was a small yacht.

"a boat?" I asked looking at him crookedly.

"yeah I was driving back from town today and I saw Old Man Murphy on the side of the road. He was having car trouble. So I gave him a jump and replaced his battery. When I wouldn't take money he told me he owed me a favor and if I figured out what I wanted to come down to his boat and ask him. So I got the idea that we should go for a ride and have dinner on his boat. No distractions, no interruptions just you and me" he said and stopped when we reached the boat. I looked over and saw the deck of the boat was lined with bouquets of daisies.

"I told you there would be flowers" he smiled shyly. I leaned up and put my arms around his neck.

"daisies are my favorite. I can't believe you remembered that" I said softly leaning up and kissing him gently.

"I remember a lot of things" he smiled with a look on his face I had seen once a long time ago. It was the same look he had after we had our first kiss over four years ago.

He helped me onto the boat deck and in the middle of the deck was a table that was set for dinner with candles and a bottle of wine, music was playing the background. It was absolutely beautiful.

"hello Cassandra" I heard a gruff voice say from the front of the boat.

"Hello Mr. Murphy" I called waving.

"you kids ready?" he asked.

"we are ready" Nick said leading me over to the bench seat on the side of the boat. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was a light pink. The way the setting sun hit the water made the caps of the small waves look like crystals. I was sitting at the side of the boat my body turned so my arms were resting on the edge just watching the water dance with the sun. A warm feeling washed over as Nick wrapped his arms around me. He looked down at me and kissed me tenderly.

I leaned back into him and he hugged me closer. I just took everything in- the beautiful sky that was now a deep purple turning to a light navy, the strength of him, his musky scent and his warm breath I could feel on my neck. I could feel something igniting between us. It was the most intimate moment we had ever shared and it was really intense but not in a bad way. I felt closer to Nick than I ever had and a yearning that I had never felt before was simmering inside my soul.

As the sun disappeared, twinkle lights came on and the music got a little louder. I looked up at him and smiled. His mahogany eyes were smoldering and I quickly got lost in them. I moved my face closer to his and kissed him with force. He lightly nibbled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly. As our tongues danced, the heat between was almost visible. He broke the kiss and we were both flushed.

"are you hungry" he asked softly.

"sure" I said. "Come on" he said taking my hand and leading me to the table. "I'll be right back".

I sat at the table and poured 2 glasses of wine. I ignited the candles with my mind and watched the flames dance in the soft breeze. As the wind blew, I was overcome by the scent of the daisies. I couldn't stop smiling. This was the most romantic thing I had ever experienced and the fact that this was something Nick had done for me just had me in awe. Nick was a sweet guy but definitely not romantic. This was turning into be one of the best nights of my life and I had the sense that it was only going to get better.

"Hope you don't mind take out" Nick laughed as he appeared carrying a tray of food. "I'm not much of a cook" he admitted.

"Not at all" I giggled noticing the burgers, French fries and mozzarella sticks. The meal was so Nick, and I just couldn't stop smiling. He noticed the wine was already poured and he lifted his glass with one hand and took my hand in his other hand. I followed his lead and lifted my glass.

"To new beginnings" he said smiled. "New beginnings" I repeated quietly. Our glasses thanked, he leaned over and kissed me softly and we sipped our wine. The meal was actually pretty good. I couldn't remember the last time I actually had a full meal. We just talked and caught up with each other. He told me about all the places he had been and the odd jobs he did to earn to money to get himself from place to place. I told him about my disastrous attempt at college and my job at the flower shop. It was so nice to just be in the moment with him. There was no awkwardness; in fact anyone looking at us from afar would never know that we had been separated for four years.

Just then a song came on the ipod and Nick got up and reached his hand out to me. "Dance with me" he said quietly.

I pushed out my chair and took his hand. I wanted to say something but the words would not come out f my mouth. Seeing this side of Nick left me speechless. He pulled me close to him and put one arm around my waist and held my other hand. We swayed to the music and I couldn't ignore the chemistry that was between us. Everything was heightened from what I had remembered. I was staring in his mahogany eyes that glistened in the moonlight and nothing could bring me to turn away.

"are you having a good time?" he whispered smiling at me.

"the best" I answered softly.

"you have the most beautiful eyes" he said leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back lovingly. It was a slow and heated kiss and the feeling that swirled inside me were nothing I had ever experienced. I was lost in thought thinking about how apparent it was that Nick and I belonged together.

"Cassie" he said softly "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"That I can't believe you are finally here after four years of waiting for you longing for moments like this. Dreaming about what it would be like to be back in your arms" I admitted the words barely making their way off of my lips. He kissed me gently letting his lips linger on mine.

"so are dreams still better than reality?" he asked a shy smile on his face.

"reality wins by a long shot" I said resting my head on his shoulder "that good huh?" he said kissing my hair.

"best date ever" I said standing up on my tip toes, kissing him gently.

"I'm glad. I wanted tonight to be special. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you-" he started to say but stopped himself. He pulled back and intertwined his fingers with mine and looked down.

"tell me what Nick?" I asked sincerely. He took my other hand in his and looked into my eyes. Between the tender look on his handsome face and the loving look in his dark eyes, I felt like I could melt.

"That I love you Cassie Blake" he said softly. I smiled, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I love you too Nick. With all my heart" I said sincerely. He took me in arms and kissed me with so much love my head was spinning. He put his arms around my waist pressing my body to his and continued to kiss me as the fire raged between us.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to read the epilogue and review and share!**

**Xoxo H**

**I don't own the secret circle **

When we finally broke the kiss, I was flushed and he was smiling that big goofy grin that I rarely got to see. I didn't even realize that the boat had been docked.

We thanked Mr. Murphy and left with arms full of daisies. There were so many of them we left a trail from the dock all the way to the car.

"your car is going to smell like daisies for a week" I laughed as we loaded them into the back seat.

"I don't mind. A pleasant reminder of tonight, of you" he said leaning and kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to remember this night for a very long time" I smiled softly lifting my hand to his cheek. He nuzzled into my touch and kissed my hand before opening my car door for me.

The drive back to Crowhaven Road was short and silent. Nick held my hand the entire time. It was like we finally were together and neither one of us wanted to let go. It was like we had to make up for lost time. He pulled into the driveway at Number Twelve, shut the car off and came around to open my door. We once again loaded our arms with daisies and headed in the house.

We went into the kitchen and put the piles of daisies on the table. I was laughing at the amount of daisies there actually were. I started pulling out vases from the cupboards and Nick started filling them with water.

We started filling the vases and we were laughing so hard. "when I ordered I had them delivered to the boat. I guess didn't realize how many 1,460 daisies really were" he laughed.

"That's a lot of daisies" I giggled.

"one daisy for every day we were apart" he smiled. I put the bouquet of daisies I was holding down and went over to him.

"that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" I said leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"I try" he giggled squeezing me tight. I let go and went back to finish what I was doing.

When all the flowers we finally in water, "where are you going to put these?" he asked .

"well these" I said gesturing to a large vase filled with the flowers and a bouquet I was tying together with a string "are coming with me" and I left the room.

Nick followed me upstairs to my bedroom where I placed the big vase on the bedside table. I pulled out a chair and brought it over to the window. I stood on the chai rand starting tying the bouquet to the curtain rod so that the flowers hung down.

"what are you doing?" Nick asked curiously looking up at me.

"I'm drying these so I can keep them forever" I smiled. I got down from the chair and put the chair back at my desk. I went back over to the window to open in when I felt strong hands grab my hips and felt soft lips against my neck.

I closed my eyes and let the electric shock of those kisses take me over. They were slow and deliberate and made the flames of the fire that was burning within me scorch with desire. I spun around and looked up in his eyes that appeared to have the same desire in them that I felt. He leaned down and kissed me more forcefully this time, nibbling at my bottom lip, I let out a soft moan. His mouth was warm and his taste was addicting. I couldn't get enough of him. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders sliding the fabric off the cardigan I was wearing off of them and I let it fall to the floor. He took my face in his strong hands and continued to kiss me. My hands had a mind of their own as they played with the hem of his shirt. I broke the kiss to lift the soft gray t-shirt over his head without any protest. His tanned, toned torso, his perfectly sculpted 6 pack, the ripples in his biceps was a piece of art. The way they flexed when he put his arms around my waist had me feeling all tingly in places I didn't even know existed. I let my hands roam his soft skin as he continued kissing my neck and my shoulders.

Things were getting heated between us and neither of us showed signs of slowing down anytime soon. I shivered as I felt his hands reach under the cotton tank top I was wearing and caress my bare back. It was a sensation like no other. Electricity ran up and down my spine and permeated through my entire body. This time it was my kisses that made him let out a soft moan as my tongue traced his bottom lip. All bets were off after that. His eager hands pulled my shirt over my head and I was left in my light blue lace bra and jeans. He looked down at me and smiled liking what he saw. He lifted me up kissing me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed and laid me down. He hovered over me, his mahogany eyes soft.

"I love you" he whispered.

"then show me" I gasped as I pulled his face to mine. It didn't take long for our clothes to end up in heaps on the floor. Nick was slow and gentle and loved me in a way that no one else ever had. The feel of our bodies intertwined was like nothing I had ever experienced. Every touch, every kiss left me wanting more.

I woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped tightly around me and my head resting on his bare chest. I opened my eyes, looked up at him and smiled. He was awake and his dark eyes had a look of pride and love in them. I leaned over and kissed him softly.

"good morning" he said softly kissing my nose "sleep well?" he asked.

"best sleep I ever had" I said cuddling closer into him and it was. For the first time in four years, I caught up to Nick in my dream. I hollered at him from the bluff and he heard me. He waited for me to get to him this time, we spoke no words, he reached his hand out to me and I took it letting my fingers interlace with his and we walked off on the beach together.

I looked up at Nick knowing from this moment on it was going to be Nick and Cassie forever.


	8. Epilogue

As I stared out my window looking out over the bluff I couldn't believe that four years had passed since Nick returned to me. Four years of having him here with me. Four years filled with surprises, laughter and more love than I could have ever imagined experiencing.

From that night four years ago when we had our first date, we had been inseparable. He stayed that night and never left. I remember feeling so scared when I first saw him on those rocks. Looking back I realized I wasn't so much afraid of him hating me, I was more afraid of him loving me. I thought it would be so hard to give myself completely to him and it turned out to be the exact opposite. Loving Nick and allowing him to love me was as natural as the gentle rain that fell from the sky. As I noticed people starting to gather on the beach I spotted Laurel and thought back to the night the circle found out we were back together.

"but there is no silver cord" she said sounding concerned.

"a cord doesn't matter Laurel" I had said.

"yeah what matters is that I found my way back here. That I never stopped loving Cassie and she never stopped loving me even though so much time had passed. We are each other's destinies and we don't need a magical cord to tell us that" Nick said wrapping his arms around me and the cord was never mentioned again.

I continued to stare out my window watching the waves tease the shore and I noticed more people gathering on the beach.

"are you ready?" Diana said interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and turned to my best friend.

"I've been ready for four years" I giggled.

We headed downstairs and out the back door to the bluff. I looked down searching the beach until I spotted him standing at the shore line, his hands nervously in his pockets and he was looking down. When looked up and saw me, a loving smile came across his face. Even being this high up I could see how strikingly handsome he was and I could see the pride and joy in his dark eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

Diana took my hand and we headed down the bluff. As we took the walk slowly, I smiled immediately thinking back to the happiest moment we had over the past four years.

It was Nick's birthday last year and I decided to rent out that same boat from Mr. Murphy that we had our first date on. The entire circle was there and it was a magical night. We were dancing and laughing and Nick pulled me over to the same bench seat I sat in on our first date though he didn't sit with me this time.

"there is only one thing I want for my birthday Cassie Blake" he said a nervous look forming on his face.

"what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Marry me" he said.

"what?" I gasped my blue eyes wet with immediate tears.

"Cassie Blake I love you. I always have loved you and I will never stop loving you. I look at my future and the only thing I see in it is you. Will you please do me the honor and marry me?" he said getting down on one knee and holding out a small red velvet box. He opened the box and there was a round diamond set in white gold. Simple. Elegant . Beautiful. I started crying hard "yes" I sobbed. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me lovingly.

As Diana and I walked down the path, the same path I had taken to get to him four years earlier I couldn't hide my excitement. I started walking faster, the small crowd giggled and Diana held me back.

"aren't you forgetting something?" she smiled handing me a large bouquet of dried daisies.

I smiled looking down at the flowers. Remembering the first night my life changed forever four years ago. Now four years later my life was changing again. Mother moon had brought Nick back to me, the stars were aligned and my destiny fulfilled. I was no longer Cassie Blake. I was now Cassie Armstrong.


End file.
